Pirates of the Furibbean: The Legend of Nick Wilde
Pirates of the Furibbean is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Now, this is more influenced by Pirates of the Caribbean, with hints of the original story. This is more a realization of Judy's pirate fantasy in Foxy Pirate. Here, Nick is like a fox representation of Jack Sparrow, even dressing like him, and Judy is the beautiful governor's daughter that he falls in love with, and she with him. Nick is captain of the Black Pearl and faces such figures as Koslov (I decided for some reason to use him to portray Barbossa) and Shere Khan, who represents Davy Jones. Story The blue waters of the Furibbean gleamed in the sun. It was truly a sight to behold. These waters were the realm of legends, legends of infamous pirates who sailed around to raid, pillage and plunder. However, this day, the peace was disturbed by a ship sailing upon the shining waters. It was a vessel that was starting to achieve fame, a ship with dark wood and black sails. They called it...the Black Pearl. Upon her deck, one could hear a male voice singing. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." it sang. The voice was that of a very handsome male fox of about twenty-eight years of age. His name was Nick Wilde. He was clad in a white sailor's shirt, blue-grey vest, brown sailor's pants and a blue-grey sailor's coat. Tied around his head was a red bandana, and on top of that was his prized tri-corn hat. Around his neck was a golden medallion with a fox head emblazoned on it, as the area from which this medallion and others like it had a mostly fox population. At his side, he had his flintlock pistol and his cutlass. His name was Nick Wilde, and he had come into possession of this ship after it was taken by his parents, the famed Pirate lord of the Furibbean Robin Wilde and his wife and Nick's mother, the Pirate Queen, Marian Wilde. Already having a large fleet of pirate vessels of their own, led by their own flagship, the legendary Golden Claw, they passed the Pearl on to their son, who took to being a pirate in the waters as his parents did. Suddenly, a female voice was heard. "Where to, Captain?" it asked. Nick turned to see a beautiful vixen standing there. Her name was Vixey, and she was Nick's cousin, the daughter of his father's brother and first mate Levi and his lovely wife Lotta. Because the two were close, having been the best of friends growing up in Robin and Marian's pirate fort, she was a major part of his crew. He smiled. "The port of Zootopia, saavy?" he said. Vixey smiled, as did another figure, a small Fennec fox by the name of Finnick, who served as the first mate of the Black Pearl and also was Vixey's love. "Ah, Zootopia..." Finnick said. He allowed Vixey to pick him up, as she liked to do. "Zootopia, the greatest port in the Furibbean," she added. Nick turned to the rest of the crew, including among others, Flash the sloth lookout, Wolfard the wolf quartermaster, Higgins the hippo carpenter/surgeon, and Yax the yak sailmaker. "All right, my scurvy crew, we're headed for Zootopia. Hoist the sails!" the fox ordered. The crew was happy. They loved going to Zootopia and visiting the taverns on the island. "AYE!" came the collective cry. Nick smiled as he turned back to those shining blue waters. Though he was a successful young pirate who was amassing wealth and enjoying the pirate's life, he longed for something: to sail the seas with a lovely female at his side, one who would love him. Sure, he loved the Black Pearl and his crew, but he wanted a romantic companion at his side, just as his father had his mother. He then sighed. He just had to wait. Meanwhile, in Zootopia, a beautiful young adult female bunny of twenty-four years old looked out a window at the sea. Her name was Judy Hopps, and she was the eldest of Governor Stu Hopps and his wife Bonnie's 275 children, the first child of their first litter. Though raised to be a lady among the high society of Zootopia, she had a fascination with pirates, something her parents worried about. At the window, she began to sing the pirate shanty that she had heard. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." she sang, smoothing her golden dress as she did so. She continued to sing until, suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her mother. "Judy, what did we tell you? It's not good to be singing that song around here. This is an area where pirates are known to congregate," she said. Judy sighed. She had heard this story before. "Mom, it's not like a song can bring them," she replied. Bonnie sighed irritably. "It's just a dangerous song to be singing," she answered Judy turned out toward the waters. Oh, how she longed to leave this stuffy world of decorum behind. She was bored beyond belief. Her life was one where she was accompanied by armed guards any time she left the mansion, one where she had to abide by numerous manners and rules. Ah, if she could sail upon those shimmering blue waters...all would be great. She would go out and make a fortune and then return to share it with her family. She'd also make a home for herself in Zootopia, but a house of her own, where her ship would be docked outside. Little did she know that, very soon, a meeting with a handsome stranger would begin to change her life forever. As the day wore on and the sun began to set, Judy somehow managed to convince her parents to let her go on a short walk, promising that she didn't need a guard since she wasn't going far. On the waters, a ship, not the Black Pearl, but a vessel known as the Red Dragon sailed toward Zootopia. This was the ship of another Pirate lord, a Polar bear known as Koslov. He was lord of a sea far from the Furibbean, but still enjoyed annoying Robin Wilde by committing piracy in his territory, though doing so was a grave offense for a Pirate lord. Their Pirate Code stated that one Pirate lord could not pillage and plunder in another lord's territory. "Time to plunder Zootopia..." Koslov said with a fierce snarl. The bear was dressed in his dark pirate attire. Upon his head was a wide-brimmed dark hat with an ostrich feather on it. He, along with the infamous Mistress Bellwether, lord of yet another sea, were Robin and Marian's biggest rivals. He couldn't wait to have a meeting with their son and send the young buccaneer to Shere Khan's Locker. Eventually, the Black Pearl docked at the dock, and Nick, Vixey, Finnick and several other crew members disembarked and walked into Zootopia. Nick smiled. "Ah, the wonderful place that is Zootopia. Time for a short rest. Shall we head for the tavern?" he said. Everyone nodded. "Just keep an eye out for Admiral Bogo and his forces. You know how they feel about us pirates," Yax said. Nick nodded in acknowledgement. Admiral Idris Bogo was the leader of the naval fleet that protected Zootopia from all manner of threats, including pirates. However, in a practical sense, he knew that Robin Wilde was very powerful and left the Pirate lord alone. He also tended to let Nick sail about without trouble, as, the one time that he had tried to catch him, Robin, who was nearby, came to his son's defense and destroyed the mast of Bogo's flagship, the Dauntless, as a warning. In a very real sense, Robin was the undisputed master of the seas around here. Still, Nick and his crew were wary. Robin was not present, and things could turn ugly very quickly. Out at the docks, Governor Stu and Bonnie were talking a walk as day gave way to night, talking about Judy. "Oh, Stu, I don't know what to do with her. Today, she was singing about pirates!" Bonnie said. Stu sighed. "We need to have a long talk with her. She has always been a little too courageous for her own good," he replied. On his ship, Koslov and his crew turned the vessel toward the port. He smiled. "Run out the guns!" he ordered. The crew of vicious mammals all rushed to do so. Unlike Robin, Marian and Nick, Koslov maintained an all-predator crew. He held all prey mammals in disdain, especially bunnies. Soon enough, the guns were all ready and loaded. Koslov smiled. "Open fire!" he barked. The predator pirates did as they were told. There was the familiar boom of the guns. One of the cannonballs struck a building near where Stu and Bonnie were standing, causing it to collapse. Stu grabbed Bonnie and they fell to the ground. Stu looked up to see the ship in the harbor. It wasn't one of theirs. "Pirate attack!" he shouted. Nearby, Admiral Bogo and his right hand man, an oryx lieutenant named Soren Oryxhorn, rushed into action, summoning the soliders and guards. As the gun crew continued to bombard Zootopia with cannonballs, Koslov and his crew headed to the rowboats and moved to take the port. "It is mine!" he said. Bonnie looked at her husband as they stood up and they saw the pirates coming. "Oh Stu, Judy is still in there!" she said. They rushed to go find her. By now, Nick and his crew knew what was happening. They walked out of the tavern. Just then, Nick laid eyes on a beautiful female bunny. He was awestruck. "My, what a beautiful bunny..." he whispered. Judy turned in his direction. However, before either of them could say anything, two pirates, a weasel named Duke Weaselton and a hyena known as Twigg grabbed her. "Look here, Twigg, a bunny for the captain to have some fun with," Duke said. Koslov approached. "Ah, a bunny, among the weakest and lowest of mammals. Let's take her and hold her for ransom," he said. Nick knew that he had to act. "Hey, scumbags. Drop her, savvy?" he said, drawing his cutlass. Duke and Twigg did so. They were cowardly, unlike their captain. Judy hit the ground with a painful groan. "Captain Nick Wilde!" they exclaimed. Nick smiled. "Time to show you not to mess around in the Pirate Lord's territory, Koslov," he said. The Polar bear drew his own sword and walked toward Nick. "Oh, poor Nick Wilde. Daddy and Mommy aren't here to save you," he replied. Nick and Koslov glared at each other for a long moment, then, without warning, an enormous sword battle erupted. Judy had always thought it would be exciting to see a pirate battle. Well, here it was right in front of her. Among the chaos of battle, she could barely hear the clanging of swords. Just then, Nick saw his chance. He saw a stack of rum barrels for a delivery to the tavern. Smiling, he kicked at them. Untied, they came loose and rolled, causing Koslov to have to flee, only for Bogo and his forces to catch them shortly after that. The bear swore vengeance as he was lead away. Once he was gone, Judy looked at Nick. She saw the fox's medallion gleaming in the light of some torches. "You're a pirate," she said. Nick only smiled. He was smitten with the beautiful bunny. "What can I say? A pirate's life is one to love!" he said. Judy was nervous, but also smitten with the handsome fox. "My name is Judy Hopps. I am the governor's daughter. Thank you for saving me. Who are you?" she replied. Nick sighed in delight. "Nick Wilde, captain of the Black Pearl," he answered. Judy's eyes went wide. "I have heard some of the stories that come through here of the Pearl. That's your ship?" she asked. Nick was pleased. "Yes, she is," he said. It was then that Stu and Bonnie came running up to Judy. They were concerned, but glad that she was alive and unharmed. They were also horrified by the pirate near her, assuming that he was the one responsible for the attack. "Oh, Judy, you're ok," Stu said. Bonnie turned an angry glare on Nick. "Get away from my daughter, you filthy pirate!" she said to him. Judy came to Nick's defense. "Mom! He saved my life!" she said. Stu looked at her, stunned. "He attacked the port!" he replied. Judy narrowed her eyes. "That was another pirate, a Polar bear! Captain Nick here stopped him and chased him off. Also, I didn't want to tell you this, but I am tired of this life. I want to sail the seas," she said. Stu and Bonnie were horrified. Bonnie hugged her. "Oh, carrot cake, surely you don't mean that!" she said. Judy narrowed her eyes. "I do mean it. I want to do something other than stand around in a dress being a perfect doe all the time," she replied. As frustrated as she was, she followed her parents home when they urged her to come with them. They shot glares at Nick as they walked away. Judy simply gave one last smile at the pirate who had saved her. It was at that moment that the rest of Nick's crew arrived. Finnick looked at his friend. "Is that enough excitement for tonight? Could we please get back to the Pearl before the admiral finds us? If we leave now, we can get back to the fort without trouble," he said. Nick nodded and began heading for the docks. However, he couldn't get Judy out of his mind. Little did he know, however, that Koslov had managed to get away. A surprise ambush from some of his crewmates had forced Bogo to defend himself, allowing the Polar bear to get to freedom. Surely, he was leaving for his own territory. When Nick got back to his beloved ship, he got aboard and they took off immediately. Out at sea, a male bunny stood at the helm of a ship called the Gleaming Fang. He was named Jack Savage, and he was an infamous pirate hunter, the scourge of piracy in and around the Furibbean. After the incident in which his ship was damaged, Bogo wrote to him, asking for his assistance. "Pirates beware," he said. He was determined to wipe the pirates from all the oceans and seas of the world. Meanwhile, at their fort, an old structure a small distance from Zootopia which they and their crew had taken from the navy, Robin and Marian were celebrating a particularly successful taking of a rich treasure galleon with their immense crews. Already wealthy and powerful beyond measure, the haul of gold, silver and precious stones made them even more so. All around them, treasures were piled all over the room. Mounds of gold. Piles of silver. Chests of jewels. For them, a pirate's life was one to love. Robin was dressed in a white sailor’s shirt, green sailor’s vest, brown sailor’s pants and a fine captain’s hat. Marian wore a dark pink dress and corset, one suited for life on a ship, and a dark red hat. At their side were lethal cutlasses and tucked into their belts. Robin had declared a feast. They sat on their thrones, drinking from steins with their fellow pirates and eating from plates of roasted chicken in front of them. The other predator pirates, including Levi and Lotta, ate chicken as well, while the prey members of the crews ate exotic fruits and vegetables. However, Nick was absent, of course. They weren't worried about him missing it, as these banquets went on for hours. Marian smiled slightly. "Oh, if only Nick were here..." she said. Robin put a hand under her chin. "My darling, don't worry, he will return. He always does," he said before pulling the gorgeous vixen into a kiss. Marian enjoyed this and kissed back. She didn't mind that the other crewmammals were there, dividing up their shares of the treasure. They were well aware of just how romantically affectionate the Pirate lord and Pirate queen were with one another. As well, no other male mammal was allowed to be around Marian when Robin was absent or to touch her, with consequences for those who did. Suddenly, the door opened, causing Robin and Marian to break the kiss and revealing Nick and his crew. "Ah, Dad and Mom," he said with a bow. Robin and Marian smiled. "Ah, my son. So, how was your latest voyage?" Robin replied. Nick's face became serious. "Koslov entered your waters," he said. Robin frowned. "And you know this how?" he asked. Nick sighed. "I visited Zootopia. I ran into him," he replied. Robin stood up. "Not again. I will have to bring this up the next time that I go and speak with the Court of Pirate lords," he said. Nick nodded in understanding. The Court of Pirate lords was composed of the most powerful pirate captains in the world, each with their own territories and fleets of ships. Robin happened to have the largest fleet, gained over many years of piracy in these waters, and he also happened to pretty much be the leader of the court due to his influence. Marian took another quick glance at Nick and saw his smile. "What are you thinking? Did you find a girl?" she asked. Nick smiled. "Oh, you don't know the half of it..." he said as he began telling her about Judy. The pirate's banquet went on for a long time. The next day, after the intense conversation that she had had with her parents last night, Judy decided that it was time for her to go. She acquired some women's ship attire, dark pants, a white shirt, brown jacket and a brown hat, as well as a sword and a pistol for protection. She was not afraid of the outside world, despite her inexperience with it. She said goodbye to her parents and siblings, who begged her to stay. She sighed. "Listen, Dad and Mom, I love you too, but I need to live my own life. I will get a boat at the docks, and then I will set out to explore. I will bring back a fortune to share with all of you. Hopefully, later, I will have my own ship," she said. Stu and Bonnie just watched as their daughter walked out the door. In their hearts, however, they knew that she was different from the typical governor's daughter. She wasn't content to just attend balls and look for a husband. Judy made her way to the dock, where, after negotiating with the wolf owner of a small, masted fishing boat and giving him some gold, took off into the Furibbean's shining waters. Some distance out, she began to see the old fort in the distance. Smiling, she set course for it. Of course, she didn't know that this was the same fort that Robin and Marian called home. The waters were calm. Nothing seemed amiss. When Judy finally made landfall at the fort, she looked out at its harbor and saw many ships, which impressed her greatly. The one who owned them must be rich and powerful indeed. Then, she saw one ship that caught her attention more than any other. A ship with black sails, just like what was described in certain stories that had been making the rounds lately. She continued up the steps toward the fort. Then, suddenly, Nick appeared. He was patrolling the fort grounds for his parents, like he sometimes did. With him were some of his crewmates, helping him with the task. "Well, well, well, we meet again. What is the daughter of the governor of Zootopia doing at the fort of Pirate lord Robin and Pirate Queen Marian?" he asked. Judy gasped. She had heard those names before. They were the most powerful pirates in this area. She stod her ground. Just then, Nick turned to see someone coming. It was his father's loyal friend and first mate, a large brown bear known, funnily enough, as Little John. "What's going on here now?" the bear asked. Nick smiled. "Oh, just talking to the beautiful governor's daughter that I saved last night from Koslov's clutches," Nick said with a playful smiled. Judy decided not to say anything. Little John then looked at her. "Is that right? Well, perhaps you'd like to meet the Pirate lord and his wife?" he said. Judy smiled nervously. "Uh...sure," she said. Nick motioned. "Come on, and don't worry. My parents are pretty friendly," he said. Judy followed the fox. In her mind, and in the light of day, she was noticing his good looks. He was far more handsome than any buck that she had ever met. On his end, Nick was noticing Judy's beauty. He wondered...could she become the pirate bride that he was seeking? A moment later, they reached the door of the fort. Nick turned to her. "Now, remember, be polite," he said. Judy nodded as Little John opened the door. She followed the pirates into their fort, her heart pounding in her chest. All around her laid massive piles of treasure, more gold, silver and jewels, along with other, more exotic items, including a jewel-encrusted golden ceremonial goblet and other objects of great value. Moments later, Judy looked at the Pirate lord and Pirate queen. "Ah, so this must be the purple-eyed bunny beauty that you told us about, son," Robin said. Nick nodded. "May I present Judy Hopps, the bunny from Zootopia," he replied. Robin fixed his gaze on the bunny. "Well, how would you like to stay and sail with us? You could join the crew of the Black Pearl," he said. Judy thought about it. Here was the father of the fox she was beginning to become attracted to was suggesting that she turn pirate. She had to admit, her offer was very tempting. Perhaps, one day, she could encourage these pirates to lend their services to Zootopia, helping to defeat their enemies by being given paperwork that would give them legitimacy. She smiled. "I accept," she said. Robin held up his hands. "Welcome to our crew!" he answered. And so, the next day, Judy went aboard the Black Pearl with Nick for the newest voyage. As the Pearl sailed away, the two began talking and enjoying one another's company. Meanwhile, Jack was getting ever closer to the Furibbean. Along the way, he hunted down pirate ships in many territories, killing many pirates and fatally wounding others. One wolf pirate of the crew of one of the pirate lords lay bleeding and dying on the deck of his wrecked ship, the only survivor of his crew. Suddenly, a monstrous ship burst from the ocean, the one all pirates feared: the Flying Dutchman. This was the supernatural vessel commanded by the terrifying tiger Shere Khan, of Shere Khan's Locker infamy, the ruler of the sea depths. He and his crew ferried those who died at sea to their final destination, either in paradise or in torment, or at least he was supposed to. Shere Khan now preferred to take those sailors and keep their souls onboard for eternity. "Time's run out," a booming, accented voice called out as the ship got closer. Suddenly, the wolf heard a thumping sound. A minute later, he saw that it was Shere Khan himself. The sight caused him to cower in fear. Shere Khan was truly as terrifying as they said that he was. Though a tiger, he was only just barely identifiable as one. As a result of the horrible supernatural curse upon him, his ship and his crew, he had become more a sea creature. His fur was gone, replaced by the skin of an octopus. A long "beard" of octopus tentacles hung from his chin. One paw was more tentacle-like, while the other was now a crab claw. Barnacles and other shelled creatures covered his clothes and hat. His yellow eyes glared at the wolf. "Do you fear death?" he asked. The wolf tried to seem brave. "Then I offer you an escape. Join my crew and postpone your judgment," he said. The wolf cowered. "I...will...serve..." he replied Shere Khan smiled wickedly as he took the pirate's soul aboard the Dutchman. Little did he know that he was in for a terrible fate as he became more like a sea creature himself. Days went by. Jack continued killing pirates as he got ever closer to Robin's territory. As that time passed, Nick and Judy began to grow closer to one another as more than just friends. Nick taught the doe the fine arts of piracy. However, they knew that they had to admit their feelings soon. One day, Judy initiated a conversation. "So, Nick, what's it like being the son of the great Pirate lord of the Furibbean?" she asked, leaning on the railing. Nick smiled. "It's great. What was it like being the daughter of a governor?" he responded. Judy sighed as memories of her life with her family came back to her. "Boring. It was a world where I was expected to be just a certain way, a perfect, dainty little doe, and find a buck to marry, probably one way older than me, settle down and have 276 children with him, like my own mother did. I love her with all my heart, but I don't want to be like her in that way," she replied. Nick shook his head. He didn't like the thought of her with someone else. He could see the longing for a different, more exciting sort of life. That was probably why she left home and went to sea. "Well, you find plenty of excitement with me," he said with a flirtatious tone. Judy didn't answer. Her mind was going over the possibility of what might happen should she allow herself to indulge her attraction to this pirate fox. There might be consequences, true. However, in her mind, she decided to take that chance. "Nick, I know that this isn't proper for a governor's daughter, but want to sail the seas together with you, and have you as my romantic companion," she told him. Nick was silent for a long second before he suddenly swooped Judy up in his arms and kissed her deeply. After getting over the initial shock, Judy began to like it and returned the favor. When they broke it, they smiled. "You are the greatest treasure that I have ever found," he said. Judy smiled. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes. Then, the words came out. "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." they sang in unison. With that, the two began the journey back toward the fort to tell Robin and Marian. Little did they know, however, that a life and death struggle for all pirates on the sea was about to begin. Jack had arrived in the Furibbean, and he was now ready to wipe out whatever pirates that he found. The legend of Nick Wilde, which, with the passage of time, would grow and be remembered by mammals all over the world, had now truly begun. Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics Category:Stories not in the main Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia fanfics Category:Stories inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Pirate stories